Total Skylander Island
by Akka777
Summary: Host: Eon. Co-Host: Kaos. Interns: Mabu. Contestants: Every Sklyander up to Trap Team. It's gonna be long, but worth your while! Welcome to Total. Skylander. Island!
1. Chapter 1

Total Skylander Island Episode 1

Eon: Hello. I am Eon. The host of the new show, total skylander island.

Kaos: And I, KAOS am the co-host!

Eon: Now, we shall meet our contestants! First, the series one Life Elementals!

**A large green raft with the life sign on the flag pulls up to the dock. A green elf, with plaited blue hair and leather boots and clothes flips off the raft, landing on her knee**

Kaos: Ugh. _Stealth Elf_. **The elf suddenly transforms into a scarecrow, and an identical elf appears from behind Kaos, knocking him to the ground**

Stump Smash: **Jumps off the raft. The whole thing shakes**

Zook: Argh! **Topples off it backwards**

Camo: **Grabs Zook with his tail, flips him onto the dock and leaps after him **Careful! If you're on my team, I want you to be at your fullest potential!

Eon: What an amazing entrance! The next contestants are the series one Air Elements!

**A helicopter with the air sign on the side zooms onto the island**

Whirlwind: **Leaps off the helicopter and stands under a tree away from the other campers**

Kaos: Um, hell_o_-o!

Warnado: **Spins out of the helicopter **Woohoo! **Flips into a handstand **Here to par-tay!

Sonic Boom: Hello! **Walks over to the other contestants to mingle**

Lightning Rod: **Flexes his muscles **Lightning Rod is in da HOUSE!

Eon: Look! The series one Tech's!

**A big ship comes into view. All of a sudden it blows up**

Drill Sergeant: **Lands with a bump on the island, near Whirlwind **Ouch.

Trigger Happy: **Flailing his arms about **Woahwoahwooooaaaaahhh! **Lands on the island **Haha!

Drobot: **Swoops in overhead. Suddenly the jet-wings splutter out of energy **Uh-oh! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! **Lands on the dock **I thought I had planned my trajectory perfectly! And the-

Kaos: Yada, yada, yada! Be quiet, fool!

Boomer: **Laughing manically **Nyahaha! I blew it up!

Drobot: **Sighs** We know.

Eon: Well, next up are the original undeads!

**Four skylanders walk from a portal of bones that appeared on the dock**

Hex: Hello.

Cynder: Hi guys!

Kaos: **Whispers** Geez, she's creepy.

Cynder: **Sighs sadly**

Chop Chop: Hello!

Ghost Roaster: **Grinning** And who do I have the... _Pleasure_ of competing against?

Drobot: Oh hi, my names-

Ghost Roaster: A-shush.

Eon: Next are... The Series one waters!

**A group of skylanders come to the dock. One is on an ice surfboard, one is swimming, one is on a mace-broomstick (I don't know either) and one is using a water jetpack**

Gill Grunt: **Lowers himself onto the dock, from the water jetpack** Hey guys!

Slam Bam: **Jumps off the surfboard** Alright! Doin' it for the LOL's!

Hex: (To Cynder) I officially hate him

Zap: **Climbs onto the dock** Hiya!

Wham Shell: **Hops onto the dock. Smiles **Hi!

Kaos: They seem friendly enough...

Eon: All of them are friendly!

Kaos: Whatever...

Eon: Anyway, next up... magic!

**Four skylanders are teleported to the island**

Spyro: Wow! I can't wait to get started! Hi everyone!

Wrecking Ball: AWESOME!

Double Trouble: Ooga Booga!

Kaos: Uhh... What?

Voodood: Hello

Eon: The next skylanders are... Earth!

**4 skylanders burrow up from the ground**

Bash: Hi!

Terrafin: So pumped to be here!

Dino Rang: Hey!

Prism Break: Hello!

Kaos: Meh. They seem decent.

Eon: And finally for series 1, the fire elementals!

**A fiery comet comes shooting down from the sky. It crashes through the dock**

Slam Bam: **Laughing** Yo dudes! Nice entrance!

Kaos: Ack! Look what you've done!

Eruptor: **Clambers onto the deck** I've just been dunked! I'm freakin' soaked! And you're worried about the DOCK?!

Sunburn: **Scrambles onto the dock** Eruptor, please!

Eruptor: **Sighs**

Flameslinger: **Flips onto the dock** What happened was very 'uncool' but we're fine.

_Stealth Elf: **Wolf whistles**_

_Kaos: Don't go in there! We haven't introduced them yet!_

Sunburn: Uhh... What about Ignitor?

Flameslinger: Huh? Uh-oh!

Ignitor: Glug! Gweeelff! Gl! Gug! **Drowns**

Eruptor: HE'S FREAKIN' DEAD!

Eon: Ah, we have a solution to that!

Sunburn: I'm afraid you better had got a solution, if you value your lives.

Kaos: Well, Eon's already-

Eruptor: SHUT UP TINY DUDE!

Kaos: Uh! Shnmf! Aknipof!

Eon: As I was saying, this specialised portal **Picks up a portal of power** will bring dead contestants back to life! **Ignitor comes through the portal**

Ignitor: Well, this wasn't _quite_ the entrance I was hoping for.

Eon: Well, the series 2 fire's are next!

**Two skylanders also in fiery comets fly towards the island. They land in the sea**

Hot Dog: **Leaps through the portal** Hi!

Kaos: (Having recovered from the earlier 'disaster') Umm...

Hot Head: **Climbs through the portal** Hello!

Eon: The next contestants are... Water!

**A skylander swims towards the dock, with another one on his back**

Chill: **Jumps off Thumpback **(In Russian (I think) accent) Hello.

Kaos: Um... Hi?

Thumpback: **Climbs onto the island** Hey guys!

Eon: Next, life!

**Two skylanders reach the island on an especially large raft**

Tree Rex: **Climbs off the raft** HELLO!

Kaos: Ack! Keep it down!

Shroom Boom: Hi guys!

Eon: Earth are next!

**Two skylanders climb out of the ground**

Crusher: Hi!

Flashwing: Hiya!

Bash: Woah!

_Bash: Flashwing is AWESOME!_

_Kaos: Umm, hello! We haven't introduced the confessionals yet! Not everyone's here!_

Eon: Next, Magic!

**Two skylanders are teleported to the island**

Ninjini: Hello.

Pop Fizz: This is goonnaaa beeee AWWEEESOOMMEEE!

Kaos: ._.

Eon: Um, air's next!

**A helicopter appears, with the air logo**

Swarm: **Jumps out of the helicopter** Whoo! Hi guys!

Jet Vac: **Climbs out of the helicopter** Hello all!

Kaos: Normal people! FINALLY!

Eon: **Looks angrily at Kaos** Anyway, next is Tech!

**A big ship cruises up to the dock**

Bouncer: Hello! **Hops off the ship**

Sprocket: (From the top deck) Hi! **Stumbles and falls** Aaahhh! **Flips and lands on her feet** Phew!

Kaos: It would've been funnier if she landed on her face. Jeez author!

Eon: AUTHOR?! B... But...

?: FOURTH WALL OBLITERATED!

Eon: Ahem, next is Undead!

**A portal of bones appears behind the campers**

Eye Brawl: Alright! Can't wait!

Fright Rider: It will be most exciting!

Eon: That's all of the series 2 skylanders as well! Onto series 3! First up... Magic!

**4 Skylanders are teleported to the island**

Hoot Loop: Teleportation gives me such a thrill!

Kaos: Is he okay in the head?

Eon: He's fine!

Star Strike: **Fans out her 'fans'** Hello.

Dune Bug: Hi guys!

Trap Shadow: **Backflips** Ready to go!

Eon: Welcome! Next... Earth!

**Four skylanders burst/haul themselves out of the ground**

Rubble Rouser: That was a long dig, huh?

Scorp: Yeah... You could call it that... **Faints**

Doom Stone: Don't mind him, he'll come around soon. He's just tired from the journey... Like the rest of us.

Rubble Rouser: I'm not tired!

Terrafin: Yeah, I think it was fun!

Slobber Tooth: FUUNNN!

Eon: Next we have the series 3 Tech's!

**A big steam boat pulls up to the dock**

Magna Charge: Whoo!

Spy Rise: **Shoots his grappling hook onto a nearby tree, and swings over to it**

Kaos: No need to show off...

Countdown: HEY! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! OOOH! THAT MAKES ME _SO_ MAD!

Wind Up: Aah! Look out below! **Jumps off the edge of the boat onto the island**

**Countdown's head explodes and the boat blows up**

Countdown: **Climbs out of the portal of life** That feels so satisfying!

Eon: Life's next!

**A raft floats over to the dock**

Stink Bomb: **Flips off the boat** Hey guys!

_Stealth Elf: Wow, Flameslinger is a gentleman, but Stink Bomb is HAWT! Ugh. I didn't come here to flirt. I came to win_

_Kaos: GET OUT!_

Grilla Drilla: Hi!

Zoo Lou: The tree spirits say greetings!

Kaos: **Does the cuckoo sign with his hand**

Bumble Blast: HELLO!

Eon: And thats all the series 3 life's! Next... Fire!

**Four balls of magma hit the edge of the forest. The forest begins to burn down**

Kaos: Ack! Interns! Power hose!

**A group of mabu haul a power hose to the forest and put out the fire. And the contestants.**

Fryno: **Laughs** Don't worry! Water can't harm me! For the most part...

Fire Kraken: I'm fine with water too. But my weapons... Not so much.

Smolderdash: **Leaps out of the portal** Whew! Wasn't expecting that one!

Blast Zone: Yeah... Neither was I.

Eon: Well, next up is Undead!

**A portal of bones rises up from the ground**

Rattle Shake: **Hops through** How're y'all doin'?

Kaos: Looks like we've got an Aussie!

Roller Brawl: That could come across offensive ya know

Kaos: Psh, whatever!

Night Shift: **Knocks Kaos out** Ding Ding! Round 2!

Roller Brawl: Oh my god! Is he OK? Someone call an ambulance!

Night Shift: Chill, I was just practising. He'll come around in a minute or so.

Grim Creeper: Yeah. You should really be careful though. He's unconsious.

Eon: Air!

**A helicopter flies onto the island**

Boom Jet: Alright! Hi guys!

Free Ranger: Yes! Hello!

Scratch: This seems decent.

Pop Thorn: Woohoo! This is gonna be AWESOME!

Eon: And finally from series 3, water.

**Four skylanders make their way to the dock**

Punk Shock: I can't wait to get started!

Freeze Blade: Yeah! This is gonna be so cool!

Rip Tide: Yeah!

Wash Buckler: Whatever...

Kaos: Geez what's _your_ dealio? **Gets slapped by Wash Buckler**

Eon: And on to the final series; series 4! And first up, is water!

**Four skylanders swim to the dock**

Echo: Hi!

_Zap: Vavavoom!_

_Kaos: I give up!_

Lob Star: Whoo! Hi guys!

Snap Shot: Yeah, um, hi! **Waves**

Flip Wreck: Let's go! Whoo! I'm SO pumped!

Eon: Next is fire!

**Four giant fireballs fly towards the campers**

Flameslinger: Look out! **Sprints off**

All the campers: AAAAHHHH! **Run frantically in every direction**

**The fireballs land where the campers were standing**

Ka-Boom: Geez, we seemed to have impact!

Wildfire: Um... Sure.

Torch: Is everyone OK?

Kaos: Psh, they're fine.

Trail Blazer: We might not be though! Falling from god knows how high onto the island _kinda_ hurts!

Kaos: Whatever.

Eon: Next is Earth!

**Four skylanders climb out of the scorched earth where the fireballs hit**

Head Rush: HELLO EVERYONE!

Wallop: Yeah, hi!

Rocky Roll: Can't wait to dominate the challenges!

Fist Bump: Yeah, me neither!

Eon: Well we'll be doing the challenges soon, but first... It's Life!

**A raft sails over to the dock**

Tuff Luck: Hello guys! I'm Tuff Luck!

Kaos: Yeah, yeah, we'll do introductions later.

High Five: Whoo! I'm totally the fastest here!

Roller Brawl: **Smiles** We'll see about that!

Food Fight: Whoo! Yeah! Alright!

Bushwhack: Umm... Hi!

Eon: Next up we have Air!

**A helicopter zips towards the island**

Fling Kong: Whoo! You guys have already lost! Fling Kong is SO gonna win!

Thunderbolt: That's what YOU think!

Gusto: Guys, calm down!

Blades: Yeah! We haven't even started the game yet!

Eon: Next is... Tech!

**A big boat sails towards the dock**

Tread Head: Whoo! This is gonna be so cool! We can party all night, and the challenges are gonna be so fun, and-

Jawbreaker: HELLO. I AM JAWBREAKER.

Chopper: Sorry guys, that's how he speaks. Loudly, short sentences and suddenly. He _is_ a robot after all.

Gearshift: Yes. Sorry if he startled you.

Eon: Next is magic!

**Four skylanders are teleported to the island**

Enigma:...

Deja Vu: Enigma does not like to speak.

Blastermind: HELLO ALL! I SHALL TAKE OVER THIS SHOW WITH MY POWERS OF THE MIND!

Eon: Um-

Blastermind: Not literally.

Cobra Cadabra: Hello..!

Eon: And last-

Kaos: And least!

Eon: Is Undead!

**A portal of bones appears**

Bat Spin: Hey! I'm not least!

Hex: OMG! It's a mini-me!

Bat Spin: Wha..?

Krypt King: Bat Spin is completely unique!

Hex: Yeah, TOTALLY...

Short Cut: Okay guys, I think you should stop fighting. If you cause tension, you're sure to be voted out early!

Funny Bone: You're not supposed to tell them that!

Eon: Welcome skylanders! To Total Skylander Island! You will battle it out, to win 1, 000, 000, 000, 000 coins!

Kaos: You'll be split into teams, and compete in challenges.

Eon: But first, let's show you around camp!

Kaos: **Points to a small white dome with blue walls** That is the confessional booth, which SOME people have already used!

Eon: Feel free to use it now!

_Tuff Luck: Kaos is annoying. I do not like him._

**000**

_Trail Blazer: Kaos? Hate him._

**000**

_Eruptor: Ugh! That idiot Kaos should quit the show!_

**000**

_Jawbreaker: I HATE KAOS!_

Kaos: Hey! You're not supposed to use it like that! Well... You are... But not about me!

_Voodood: This seems cool!_

**000**

_Tread Head: Warnado and I clicked straight away!_

**000**

_Lightning Rod: Blastermind seems like a good alliance member. We'll soon be running this show._

Eon: Anyway, let's introduce the teams! The first team is... Magic!

Deja Vu: What?!

Kaos: **Laughs** Oh, didn't we tell you? Elemental teams!

_Lightning Rod: Blastermind idea, poof._

Eon: So that leaves Life, Fire, Air, Undead, Earth, Tech and Water!

Kaos: Next stop: The elimination area!

_They go to the elimination area. It was a huge mountain, with metal platforms with grates on._

Eon: Welcome to the elimination area!

Sonic Boom: Uhh... What are the platforms for?

Kaos: **Laughs evilly** Oh! When you're eliminated, you'll be vaporised!

Contestants: **Gasp**

Kaos: The first challenge is to make a team base!

Dune Bug: Already? We haven't even seen our accomodation!

Eon: Go!

_At the Life area_

Camo: Alright guys! Let's make a treehouse!

Bushwhack: Or we could make a natural teepee...

Camo: OK, personally I think treehouse.

Tuff Luck: I'd say teepee

Tree Rex: Me too.

Camo: Fine!

_At the Air area_

Blades: I think we should make a treehouse

Camo: **At the Life area** I literally JUST said that!

Free Ranger: Yes, a treehouse

Boom Jet: Well I think-

Whirlwind: Do a treehouse.

Scratch: Um... Treehouse it is!

_At the Earth area_

Bash: Let's make an underground base!

Scorp: Why underground?

Bash: Um... Well... Uh...

Flashwing: It seems the other teams are making elemental themed bases. We should too.

Doom Stone: Makes sense I guess.

Crusher: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

_At the Tech area_

Drobot: This is gonna be AWESOME!

Sprocket: We can a have a huge base with laser security!

Chopper: Yeah!

Gearshift: I agree. I mean, Tech's our element. This is our place to shine!

_At the Water area_

Punk Shock: Any ideas?

Lob Star: Not that I've got.

Gill Grunt: What about a sea palace?

Flip Wreck: Yeah! Let's do it!

Snap Shot: Maybe a palace is a _bit_ big. Maybe a... Fortress?

_At the Magic area_

Deja Vu: Anyone got a plan?

Spyro: Hmm... Well we could-

Enigma: **Counjoures up a palace made of pure magic**

Star Strike: … Wow!

Wrecking Ball: AWESOME!

_At the Undead area_

Ghost Roaster: Okay, so, how about we make a-

Funny Bone: No. No offence, but... You don't seem very... Trustworthy.

Ghost Roaster: LOOK! WE'RE MAKING A-

Cynder: Guys! Calm down! How about we-

Ghost Roaster: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!

Bat Spin: I think we should build a fortress.

Hex: I agree with the clone.

Bat Spin: Hey!

_At the Fire area_

Fire Kraken: I think we should build a house!

Smolderdash: No offence, but shouldn't we be thinking a bit... Bigger? We aren't gonna win with a house.

Hot Dog: What about a KENNEL!

Sunburn: **Sighs** Let's just go with a house.

_At the Tech area_

Drobot: Finished!

Wind Up: Woohoo! Immunity here we come!

Spy Rise: No! Boomer! What are you doing with that dynamite?!

Magna Charge: Oh, he's making land mines for security.

Tread Head: Cool!

_At the Air area_

Thunderbolt: Last piece... Voila!

Fling Kong: Why did HE get to add the last piece?!

Swarm: Does it REALLY matter?

Fling Kong: YES!

Sonic Boom: Guys, cut it out! We've made a decent treehouse, now let's wait for the results!

_At the Water area_

Slam Bam: Fini! A palace would've been a lot cooler though.

Snap Shot: Well I think it's cool! It's in the sea, and it's protected.

Chill: Vatever.

_At the Life area_

Food Fight: Yeah! Completed the teepee!

Camo: It's a bit small...

High Five: Quit your yapping!

_At the Undead area_

Short Cut: Hex! Last giant bone please!

Hex: **Rolls a big bone over to the others**

Short Cut: Thank you! **All the Undead skylanders push it into place**

Eye Brawl: Finished!

_At the Fire area_

Fire Kraken: Yes! We've finished!

Ka-Boom: Yeah, no offence, it sucks. It is literally falling apart.

Fire Kraken: Hey! She's as sturdy as can be! **Pat's the wall. It falls away. Pulls back his hand** Hehe...

_At the Earth area_

Head Rush: YES! THAT'S SO AWESOME! A WHOLE GIANT CAVE! YEAH!

Fist Bump: Ack! Keep it down! But I agree. This is a pretty sweet cave.

Kaos: Times up! Time to judge!

Eon: The first team is... Life! **They walk over to a small teepee made of branches and leaves.**

Eon: Err...

Kaos: That's tiny and awful.

Camo: I told you!

Eon: Well... I have to agree. It'll fall apart with the smallest raindrop. 5 because I'm generous.

Kaos: 2 because I'm not. Wow. That gives you a horrible score of 7/20. 35%. Yowch.

Eon: Next is Undead! **They come to a huge wall of giant bones surrounded by a moat**

Kaos: Umm... Hello?

Krypt King: Come in! **One of the huge bones is lowered forwards across the moat like a drawbridge**

Eon: Wow! Impressive! (Inside there's a little bone-shack for each skylander)

Kaos: Well... I was expecting something better. 5.

Eon: Well I'll give it an 8. That gives you 13/20 or 65%. So your team is safe from elimination tonight!

Fright Rider: Victory is ours!

Kaos: Cocky. Anyway, Water is next! **They walk to the shoreline, where they see a wall of water, surrounding a large boat**

Eon: How do we get there?

Thumpback: Err... You could use a boat?

Kaos: We don't have one. We'll just have to stay here. Well, I give it a 4. It would've been higher if it was a palace.

Slam Bam: SEE!

Eon: Well, it's not very easy to access, but I guess that's a good thing. I'll give it a... 6. That gives you 10/20, or 50%. You wont get the prize, but you're not up for elimination.

Zap: Prize?!

Eon: Oh yeah, whichever team wins gets a prize specialised for their team.

Echo: Cool! (^^)

Eon: Next is Earth. **They go to a clearing in the forest, with a cave in the middle**

Kaos: A cave.

Flashwing: Oh, but there's so much more than that! Come in! **They walk into the mouth of the cave, and see that the cave is HUGE, and is illuminated by torches (Of fire)**

Eon: Woah! This must've taken you ages! But... You could've installed beds. I'll say... 4 for the effort.

Kaos: Yeah, it's cold and uncomfortable in here. I'll give it a... 4, because it was better than the teepee. That gives you 8/20 or 40% Next!

Eon: Well, next we have Air! **They walk to the bottom of a tree, with a huge treehouse, with a tyre swing, a normal swing, a slide to the ground and a bouncy net that's wider than the treehouse, and just underneath it**

Kaos: Wow! Best so far! I'll give it a 6!

Gusto: Wahey!

Eon: And I'll give it a 10! Fun, safe and sheltered. That gives you 16/20 or 80%! You guys could win the prize! Anyway, next is Magic! **They walk over to a purple see-through palace (Looks like Elsa's palace in 'Frozen' but purple :3)**

Kaos: **O.o**

Eon: WOW! I'll give it a 10!

Kaos: **Faints**

Eon: Umm... I guess he said 10 aswell?

Ninjini: Wait... So we get the prize?

Eon: Unless another team gets two tens, pretty much. So, that's 20/20 or 100% Next is Fire! **Walk over to a shack that's falling apart**

Kaos: **Has recovered from fainting** Um, even MY fortresses are better than that! 1!

Eon: Yeah... But I'm generous. 3. That gives you 4/20. or 20%. You guys just saved Life from elimination. But you guys still have a chance!

Kaos: They really don't...

Eon: The final team is Tech! **They walk over to a giant iron base with a giant fence and gate round it, with CCTV camera's and a voice box outside**

Kaos: Cool! Can you make me one?

Bouncer: Um, no.

Kaos: WELL, then! 0!

Countdown: WHAT?! GRRRR...

Gearshift: Countdown, no!

Countdown: **Breathes a sigh of relief**

Eon: Phew! Well, personally I think that- **Steps forwards onto a land mine. It blows up, sending Eon flying into the sky. That land mine blows up the other land mines, and the Tech base and Tech skylanders**

Sprocket: Aaaahhhh!

Drobot: Again?!

Eon: I also say zero! Which gives you 0/20 or 0%! I'll see you at elimination! You have 30 mins to decide who will go home!

Blastermind: Wait! What's our prize?

Eon: Oh yeah, a teleporter!

Hoot Loop: I can already teleport

Kaos: Be grateful! Besides, this will make you teleport further. Like to the challenges.

Hoot Loop: Joy.

_In the woods_

Drobot: So, why are we here?

Sprocket: For an alliance!

Gearshift: An alliance? I'm in!

Drobot: Me too! But Boomer goes NOW.

Sprocket: Okay.

Gearshift: Personally I think Countdown.

Drobot: Look, I've been blown up TWICE by him. That's 2 times too many.

Sprocket: Well... Tread Head doesn't do much. And he's kinda annoying.

Gearshift: What about Jawbreaker? Or Drill Sergeant?

Drobot: Hmm... Let's say Boomer first, then Countdown, Jawbreaker, Tread Head and Drill Sergeant.

Sprocket: Sure! But just to be clear, we're voting Boomer tonight, right?

Gearshift: Yup.

_In the remains of the Tech base_

Chopper: So, who are you guys voting for?

Wind Up: Hmm... I'm thinking Countdown.

Trigger Happy: Me too.

Jawbreaker: I AM VOTING FOR BOUNCER. WE LOST. HE SAID NO.

Drill Sergeant: Yes.

Tread Head: Yeah... I might vote for Bouncer. But hey! Let's go to the elimination! Seems coolio! Am I right guys? I'm sure I'm right. Why isn't anyone saying-

Wins Up: Yeah... I don't think they're 'Coolio' **Walks off, to the elimination area**

_At the elimination area_

Eon: Hello and welcome to the elimination area! If I call your name, you will be safe and receive a spanner.

Kaos: Spanners go to...

Eon: Sprocket! **Throws a spanner at her**

Sprocket: Woah! **Bat's it away with her own spanner** Phew!

Eon: Drobot, Drill Sergeant, Gearshift and Chopper. **Throws spanners to them all. They all dodge them apart from Drill Sergeant**

Drill Sergeant: Oww.

Eon: Also safe are Trigger Happy, Magna Charge and Spy Rise! **Throws them spanners. They all dodge them**

Eon: Wind Up is safe as well.

Wind Up: Phew!

Kaos: That leaves Bouncer, Tread Head, Boomer, Countdown and Jawbreaker.

Eon: Tread Head and Jawbreaker are safe **Throws them spanners**

Tread Head: Yeah! I get to live another episode! That's awesome!

Kaos: Bouncer. Boomer. Countdown. The bottom 3. One of you is safe. That person is...

…

…

…

Countdown!

Countdown: GOOD! Because if I wasn't safe I would be _so _mad!

Kaos: Yeah. We know. Anyway, one of you will be eliminated. That person is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Boomer! Buh bye!

Boomer: Bye! **Throws a stick of dynamite on his podium**

Kaos: Vaporise him! _QUICKLY!_

Eon: **Presses a big red button**

Boomer: Noo... **Is vaporised**

Bouncer: Phew! I'm safe!

Kaos: **Throws a spanner at Bouncer's head**

Bouncer: Oh! **Is knocked out**

Drobot: **Whispering to Sprocket and Gearshift** Yes! It worked! He's gone!

Sprocket: That makes this alliance a _little _more powerful!

Gearshift: I know! I'm glad I'm safe.

_On the dock_

Kaos: So, how will the Tech team fare without a base? Down a member? And with a secret alliance picking them off one by one?

Eon: Find out next time, on Total. Skylander. Island!

**Note: Oh. My. Gawd. That took me AGES! And yes, I know 'Another Total _ Island' but I like them! Total Mario Island Episode 17 is out soon! It's called the 'A-MAZE-ing Race!' Yeah. Bet it'll take you a while to figure out what the challenge in THAT episode is XD! Anyway, cya! Akka**


	2. Chapter 2

Total Skylander Island Episode 2

Eon: Welcome back to Total Skylander Island!

Kaos: In the last episode, the teams had to make their own base! Some failed, some did awesome, but ultimately, Tech screwed up the worst.

Eon: When the elimination was held, the team voted out Boomer, and he got eliminated.

Kaos: VAPORISED! Actually... Heh...

Eon: Okay, so today's challenge is to make an object show!

Night Shift: A wut?

Kaos: **Sighs. Shows them Extraordinarily Excellent Entities episode 1.**

**000**

_Eruptor: Scarred for life..._

**000**

Bat Spin: I might make my one myself!

Everyone else: NO!

Bat Spin: Jeez...

Eon: Anyway, 3... 2... 1... GO!

_At the Earth base_

Fist Bump: How are we supposed to do an object show... Without objects?!

Rocky Roll: Sure we have objects! My hat, Head Rush's hat, Doom Stone's helmet, shield AND sword, Rubble Rouser's shoes and hammer, Crusher's hammer, Dino Rang's boomerangs...

Prism Break: Okay, okay! We get it!

Dino Rang: Wait a second... The camera on my phone has ten eighty p!

Head Rush: YES!

_At the Magic Base_

Trap Shadow: Leave it to me.

Enigma: **Teleknetically lifts two of Pop-Fizz's bottles, and make them move as if they would be talking**

Spyro: Uh... You can help with the voices, Trap Shadow!

Voodood: And me.

Deja Vu: I'll give it a whirl!

_At the Tech 'Base'_

Sprocket: I'll make a camera!

Gearshift: We can use my gear!

Drobot: I'll write a script!

Drill Sergeant: Can I do something.

Chopper: Yeah, can I help.

Gearshift: Uh... How about... You guys can... Um... Help with the camera! Yeah...

Sprocket: Heh... I've already made it...

_At the Water base_

Chill: Vat shall vee do?

Wham Shell: My mace could be the host!

Thumpback: My anchor can compete!

Gill Grunt: And my harpoon gun!

Punk Shock: This is gonna be great! We can use some of my arrows!

Freeze Blade: And my ice-frizbee's!

Lob Star: Hey Wash Buckler! We could use your gun, hat and sword, too!

Wash Buckler: It's a cutlass. And no, you can't.

Echo: Why not?

Wash Buckler: Ugh! Because they're mine!

Flip Wreck: Fine! Just to let you know, when we lose, YOU are gonna be eliminated!

Wash Buckler: Hmph!

_At the Fire 'base'_

Smolderdash: So... What are we gonna do?

Ka-Boom: Do what they said!

Smolderdash: That's... Not what I meant at all.

Flameslinger: Sunburn? Ignitor? Blast Zone? Can I have a word with you? It's... about the challenge.

_Fryno: Now, normally I wouldn't mind... But that's OBVIOUSLY the beginning of an alliance! And I want in._

Ignitor: So, um, what is it you want to talk about, Flameslinger?

Flameslinger: I would like to form an alliance with you.

Fryno: **From behind a bush** I _knew_ it!

Sunburn: **Gasps**

Blast Zone: What are you doing here?!

Fryno: Heh... I expected it would be an alliance... So... Can I join?

Ignitor: Err...

Fryno: I'll expose you to the rest of the team!

Flameslinger: **Sighs **Alright.

_At the Undead base_

Rattle Shake: Okay y'all, we'll use my hat and gun, Grim Creeper's scythe, Chop Chop's sword and shield, Short Cut's scissors, Bat Spin's staff and Krypt King's sword. The challenge can be a rodeo!

Funny Bone: Uh... Alright!

Grim Creeper: **Puts his scythe on the ground**

Bat Spin: **Adds her staff to the pile**

Chop Chop: **Puts his sword on the pile**

Short Cut: **Adds his scissors**

Rattle Shake: **Drops his gun and hat**

Krypt King: **Places his sword at the top of the pile**

Fright Rider: Victory shall be ours!

Team Undead: **Cheer**

_At the Life base_

Zoo Lou: We can use some natural resources!

Shroom Boom: Or... Um... Your staff? And... Maybe... Bumble Blast's gun...

Bumble Blast: SURE!

Zoo Lou: Oh... Um... I'm not sure the Pollen Pixie's would like that...

Stealth Elf: That's OK. We can use my Dragonfang daggers.

Grilla Drilla: Hey Zook, could we use your bazooka?

Zook: Okay!

Bushwhack: Um, if you guys wanted, you could use my axe...

Food Fight: Great idea! And my gun!

High Five: Tuff Luck, we can use your blades, right?

Tuff Luck: Of course!

_At the Air base_

Blades: Alright, we can-

Thunderbolt: Throw the challenge and vote out Fling Kong? Which, by the way, is a DOG TOY!

Fling Kong: SHUT UP! YOU _KNOW _THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE THE FIRST VOTED OUT WHEN WE'RE UP FOR ELIMINATION!

Gusto: _Guys!_

Scratch: Yeah, if you're arguing BOTH of you are getting vaporised next! **Fling Kong and Thunderbolt shut up**

Lightning Rod: Alright guys! Let's go, go GO!

_At the Water Base_

Rip Tide: And... That's a wrap! Well done guys! That was good!

Flip Wreck: Wash Buckler's lucky! We're probably gonna be safe.

Wash Buckler: Whatever...

_At the Life base_

Stink Bomb: So! Come back next time for another episode of... Weird Weapons!

Food Fight: Cut!

High Five: Whoo! We're gonna wiiiiiiinn! Number one, here I come! Uh... _We._ Heh.

_At the Earth base_

Wallop: No! You're the worst!

Bash: I hate you!

Flashwing: Guys! What's got into you?

Rubble Rouser: Maybe it's the elimination! Anyway, the person eliminated is... Hammer!

Wallop: NO!

Doom Stone: And... Cut!

Head Rush: GREAT! YEAH!

Prism Break: You filmed it, right Dino Rang?

Dino Rang: Yep!

_At the Tech 'base'_

Jawbreaker: CUT!

Tread Head: Yeah dudes! We're gonna come first!

_At the Fire 'base'_

Wildfire: **Whispering** Trail Blaze! It's your line!

Trail Blaze: Oh! Err... Yay! We won!

Wildfire: **Whispering** That's Ignitor's line!

Trail Blaze: _Oh! _I wonder who's going home?

Hot Head: **Muttering** Probably you...

Eruptor: I hope I'm safe!

Flameslinger: Sorry to tell you, but you're out!

Eruptor: Aww!

Torch: Cut!

Eruptor: Trail Blazer! What was that?!

Trail Blazer: Well _I'm _sorry! I just forgot my line!

_Trail Blazer: If Eruptor keeps calling people out like that, he'll be gone before you can say... Well... Goodbye, I guess._

_At the Undead area_

Short Cut: Wow! That went really well!

Ghost Roaster: I know. Who knew you guys could do so well?

_Funny Bone: Ghost Roaster is really getting on my nerves. Can he just keep himself to himself? I swear, as soon as we're up for elimination, he is GONE._

_At the Air area_

Warnado: This is gonna be so goooooooooood!

Sonic Boom: I don't think we'll win, but it's certainly capable of beating some!

_At the Magic area_

Wrecking Ball: AWESOME!

Hoot Loop: We're certainly going to win now!

Kaos: **In a megaphone** Get your video's to me and Eon pronto!

_At the viewing area_

Eon: So, first up is Fire!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: Well... The story was good... And... Uh... 4/10.

Kaos: Trail Blazer was awful. 2/10!

Eon: That gives you 6/20. Next is Water!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: That was quite good. I'll say 7.

Kaos: Mediocre. 5.

Eon: So Water get 12/20 and are safe from elimination.

Water: **Cheer**

Eon: Next up is Life.

**They watch the episode**

Eon: I'll say 6.

Kaos: Meh. It was quite good. I'm gonna do something that I will _never _do again. Give a higher score than Eon! I'll say 8!

Eon: That gives them 14/20! You guys could win the prize!

Life: **Cheer**

Eon: Next is Air!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: I saw some glares exchanged between Thunderbolt and Fling Kong... Which isn't good acting... And they weren't even supposed to be on the set! Sorry guys, but 2.

Kaos: I thought that was funny! Although I said I would never give score higher than you ever again... So 1.

Whirlwind: It wasn't that bad!

Eon: Sorry guys, but that gives you 3/20, which means you just saved Fire from elimination. Next is Tech!

**They watch the episode**

Eon: That was really good! 8!

Kaos: 5.

Eon: That gives you 13/20! Next is Magic.

**They watch the episode**

Eon: 10! Flawless!

Kaos: I'll give it a 9. There's always room for improvement!

Eon: That gives you 19/20! You guys could win the prize!

Magic: **Cheer**

Eon: Next is Undead.

**They watch the episode**

Eon: I'll say 8!

Kaos: 7.

Eon: That gives you 15/20. Finally, Earth.

**They watch the video**

Kaos: Umm... I couldn't see anything.

Fist Bump: Dino Rang! You said ten eighty p!

Dino Rang: Oh... Slip of the tounge. _One _eighty p!

Rocky Roll: No offence, but why on _earth-_

Kaos: Get it?

Rocky Roll: Would we want to film with that quality?

Dino Rang: I don't know!

Eon: 1.

Kaos: 0!

Eon: That gives you guys 1/20. I'll be seeing you at the elimination. You have 30 minutes to decide who's going home.

Kaos: Well actually being vaporised...

Rocky Roll: **To Wallop** Who are you voting for?

Wallop: Probably Dino Rang. We were depending on him!

Rocky Roll: I know!

Slobber Tooth: SAAADDD!

Scorp: Why?

Slobber Tooth: ELIMINATION!

Doom Stone: I might vote out... **Checks to see if anyone's listening** Head Rush.

Prism Break: Huh?

Doom Stone: She's just getting on my nerves... So loud...

Bash: Um, who are you voting for, Flashwing? **Blushes**

Flashwing: I don't know... Maybe... **Whispers** Fist Bump. He's getting... I dunno... I guess it's just I don't think Dino Rang deserves to go!

Bash: Uh, yeah! I was thinking that too!

_Bash: I was _not _thinking that. But I'm voting with Flashwing. It'll almost be like being in an alliance with her!_

_At the elimination area_

Eon: If you're safe, you will get a rock. So, first safe are... Terrafin, Rubble Rouser, Flashwing, Wallop and Bash.

Kaos: **Throws rocks at them. They dodge them **Also safe are Rocky Roll, Crusher, Slobbertooth, Prism Break, Doom Stone and Scorp. **Throws rocks at them**

Eon: That leaves Head Rush, Dino Rang and Fist Bump. You guys got votes. The next one safe is...

…

…

…

Fist Bump. With two votes.

Kaos: **Throws a rock at him**

Eon: Dino Rang. You lost the challenge for your team.

Kaos: Head Rush. You're loud and obnoxious. The person eliminated is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dino Rang!

Dino Rang: One slip of the tongue! _One!_

Head Rush: PHEW! I'M SAFE! **Get's a rock thrown at her head. It splits on her horns**

Dino Rang: Please guys! Don't!

Kaos: **Presses the red button**

Dino Rang: NO! **Is vaporised**

Flashwing: Bye...

Eon: Alliances were formed-

Kaos: Just one!

Eon: People got stressed-

Kaos: Not really...

Eon: And someone was eliminated. Come back next time, for episode 3 of Total. Skylander. Island!

**000**

Happy New Year! In an hour, anyway... So, Dino Rang was eliminated! Did he really deserve it? I don't know...

Dino Rang: Review for me to get back into the game!

Akka: That's... Not allowed. I mean, there might be a rejoin, but-

Dino Rang: Say how I'm your favourite!

Akka: Who your favourite character is! You realise I can edit you out, right?

Dino Rang: Nononono! Please!


End file.
